Breaking The Curse
by LoveIsAzureBlue
Summary: Fitz knows that he and Simmons are cursed to always be apart. But what happens to break that curse? Takes place shortly after S3 MSF. AU for second half of season. Rated M for a reason but quite romantic. Please review. I love reviews. Disclaimer: Not my world, I'm just playing with it.
Breaking the Curse

They were cursed. Of that, he had no doubt. Even Jemma's warm, tender lips on his a few days ago could not convince Leo Fitz otherwise. There had been too many opportunities for them to be together that were ripped away. There was nothing else for Fitz to believe but that the cosmos did not want he and Jemma to be together. Everything that happened with Ward; and Jemma going undercover at Hydra; and Fitz's brain damage and long recovery; and Jemma's disappearance to another world… And, now, there was the death of Will, the man Jemma had fallen in love with while there (Fitz winced as he always did when he admitted this fact). Telling Jemma that Will was dead was one of the hardest things Fitz had ever had to do. Watching her face crumple as her heart was broken into a million pieces had filled Fitz with a pain and guilt he had been powerless to do anything about. He knew Jemma did not blame him for what happened to Will, but Fitz was truly sorry that he could not bring Will back to her. And he hated that a part of himself was glad that he could not.

Fitz exhaled loudly and rolled over in his bed so he was looking up at the plain, grey ceiling above him. He folded his hands behind his head and wished for the millionth time that his brain had an "off" switch. It was nearly one o'clock in the morning and sleep had thus far alluded him all night. He was too keyed up, his brain too full of thoughts of what might have been if the damn universe didn't seem to hate the idea of he and Jemma being together. He was thinking about getting up and heading to the lab just for something to do when he heard a soft knock at his door. Leo furrowed his brow and looked over at it. He considered ignoring it and feigning sleep. Knocks on his door at this time of night were never good. They were usually the precursors to some dangerous mission where his technical skills were needed in order for S.H.I.E.L.D. to save the damn world. At this point, Fitz didn't really care if the world was destroyed. At least then he could get some rest. Then, at least, thoughts of Jemma would not constantly plague his mind.

There was another knock, a little harder this time and Fitz let out a frustrated groan. Slowly, he rolled to his side and sat up in bed. He was wearing only a pair of plaid boxer shorts so he grabbed a white t-shirt from the floor. He pulled it over his head as he walked to the door.

Fitz turned the door knob and opened the door a few inches to peer out. He expected to see Coulson or May or even Daisy standing on his doorstep. He was surprised, then, to see…

"Jemma?" Fitz said, opening the door a little more, not really caring that he was only clad in his underwear. Jemma was standing before him in a pair of worn flannel pajama pants and an old Oxford sweatshirt. Her hair was atop her head in a messy ponytail. Her lovely face bore signs of dried tears.

"Are you ok?" Fitz asked, his brow furrowing in worry.

"I… I had a nightmare." She said, her voice quivering. Fitz opened the door fully and gestured for Jemma to come inside. She did and Fitz closed the door behind her.

For a moment, she did not say anything, she just looked at him. Then, her eyes filled with tears and she stepped into him, wrapping her arms tightly around his waist and burying her face in his chest. Fitz held her as she cried.

Fitz gently stroked her back, his heart breaking for her. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked softly, his lips against Jemma's hair. She didn't respond.

"Was it about the planet?" Fitz asked. Jemma nodded against his chest.

"Will?" Fitz said trying to ignore the tug of pain in his chest at the mention of that name.

Jemma raised her head but kept her arms around Fitz's waist. Her watery eyes gazed into his.

"No." She whispered. "It was about you."

Fitz furrowed his eyebrows again.

"It was _you_ that was killed on the planet. You who I'd never see again. And it was because you were trying to save Will and bring him back. And because of that you…you…" Jemma's voice broke. "You died and I was left here alone and I….I can't…" She was crying in earnest now and Fitz pulled her close and held her head against his chest again.

"It's ok, Jemma." Fitz said stroking her hair with one hand, her back with the other. "It was just a dream. I'm here and I'm not leaving. I'll never leave you; you know that."

Jemma tightened her hold around Fitz's waist and turned her head so her forehead was pressed against his chest. It was quiet – the only sound in the room was Jemma's soft hiccups of emotion as she tried to regain control.

"I'm sorry, Fitz. I'm so sorry." She whispered after a long silence.

"For what?" Fitz asked.

Jemma raised her head and looked at him with her beautiful brown eyes.

"For waiting. For not giving you… giving us… a chance until it was almost too late." Jemma said. Fitz smiled softly and raised his hand to Jemma's cheek. He gently wiped away the tears that were falling down with his thumb. Jemma reached up and placed her hand over Fitz's so that her cheek was resting in his palm. She closed her eyes.

"I don't want to wait any more." Jemma whispered, opening her eyes and looking directly into Fitz's.

"What do you mean?" Fitz asked quietly. In answer, Jemma wrapped her arms around Fitz's neck, and placed her lips fully and unabashedly on his. Fitz gasped in surprise. Jemma's lips were firm and demanding, but tender at the same time. Gathering his wits, Fitz tightened his hold on Jemma, his hands sliding around her back and under her shirt so his palms rested against her bare skin. Jemma's soft, full lips were waking up every part of his body and Fitz could not help the obvious physical reaction he had to her. He knew Jemma could feel his hardness pressing against her lower abdomen, but she did not stop or pull away in embarrassment or horror. Instead, she kissed him harder, held him tighter. He thought he might ignite when he felt Jemma's tongue graze his bottom lip. He opened his mouth to her, allowing her tongue to stroke his, stoking his desire. A primal groan rumbled from deep inside him and he deepened their kiss, caressing Jemma's mouth with his tongue. She tasted like toothpaste and English tea and honey. It was what he imagined heaven would taste like.

Jemma's hands drifted down from behind Fitz's neck and worked their way under his t-shirt, sliding along his naked back as he continued to caress hers. He trembled at her touch, so warm and gentle. Her hands suddenly grabbed the hem of his t-shirt and their lips broke apart so she could pull it over his head. Fitz was breathing quickly now, not quite sure that this was really happening – what he'd hoped for, dreamt about, for so long.

"Jemma." Fitz whispered, cupping her face in his hands. He gazed into her liquid brown eyes, drowning in their depths. She smiled softly at him, then reached down and pulled her own sweatshirt over her head. Fitz's breath caught in his throat. She was nude from the waist up. Fitz's eyes roved hungrily over Jemma's body, drinking in every feature of her silky porcelain flesh, the swell of her perfect breasts, her small dark nipples which were erect with desire. She had a small beauty mark just below her left clavicle and Fitz wanted nothing more than to kiss it. He raised his fingertips to it and caressed the spot gently with the back of his hand. Then, trembling with want and anticipation, he leaned down and placed his lips there. Jemma let out a soft sigh. Fitz took that as an invitation to explore further, touch more. He slid his hands up to Jemma's breasts and cupped them gently, caressed them with his thumbs, allowed his fingers, then his lips, to drift to her peaked nipples. Jemma tilted her head back, her eyes closed, her body flushed with arousal. His legs feeling weak, Fitz dropped to his knees before Jemma. She threaded her fingers in his hair as his lips kissed her stomach just below her belly button. His arms wrapped around her waist and his hands gently stroked her buttocks. He had never wanted to see any woman naked as much as he wanted to see Jemma naked right now. Fitz kissed Jemma's stomach again, then looked up at her. He hooked his trembling hands in the waistband of her pajama bottoms. Jemma gazed down at him and Fitz saw only desire in Jemma's eyes– no trace of doubt or fear. Keeping his eyes locked on hers, Leo slowly pulled down her bottoms.

His breathing ragged, Fitz allowed his eyes rove over her body.

"God, Jemma." He breathed, taking in her creamy flesh, the soft brown V of curls at the apex of her thighs. "You're so beautiful." Leo lowered his lips to Jemma's abdomen again and kissed it, then let his lips trace a path lower and lower. She threaded her fingers in his hair again and moaned throatily when he dipped his head and found her center with his tongue. Her body bucked against his mouth and she let out a small, wanton cry that drove Fitz mad with want. He continued to caress and stroke, relishing her salty-sweet taste. Jemma was panting now, her body quivering as he worked her. He could feel her arousal growing. He wanted to make her climax, wanted to taste her release on his tongue. But, suddenly, she stopped him.

"Wait…Fitz…" She said breathlessly, taking a small step back. He looked at her with confusion. A moment of dread that she wanted to stop, to leave, entered his mind. Had he done something wrong? Was she totally dissatisfied with Fitz's foreplay? Leo swallowed nervously. Suddenly, Jemma sunk to her knees in front of him. She looked at him earnestly and cupped his cheek with her hand. "Together, or not at all." She said looking at him – her meaning perfectly clear. Then she leaned in and licked herself off his lips. Fitz nearly came undone.

Filled with adrenaline and desire, Fitz rose and gathered Jemma up in his arms in one swift motion. She giggled as he carried her over to his bed and set her down. Smiling at him shyly, Jemma reached out and placed her hands in the waistband of Fitz's boxer shorts before carefully working them over his prominent erection and down his legs.

Fitz's heart was pounding. He felt like he was in dream… a wonderful dream that he never wanted to wake from. He looked down at Jemma, into her deep brown eyes. She looked nervous too. He could see her pulse racing in her throat and noticed that she was trembling slightly. Fitz kneeled down so he was at her level. He took her face in his hands and looked into her eyes. His body was throbbing with want, but he asked quietly, "Are you sure, Jemma?"

In answer, Jemma took Fitz's hand, then lay back on Fitz's bed pulling him with her. He came to rest atop her, carefully angled so as to hold his full weight off her. He looked down at her, his eyes locked on hers. Jemma placed her hand on the side of Fitz's face and caressed gently. They were both breathing quickly, saying nothing with their voices but a thousand things with their eyes.

"I love you, Leo Fitz." Jemma whispered suddenly. Fitz swallowed, hardly daring to believe his own ears. He let out a surprised breath. His eyes filled with tears that he did not even try to hide.

"Jemma..." He breathed, caressing her shoulder, her clavicle, the side of her neck. "I love you, too. So, so much." He said, not even caring that his eyes were wet. Hers were glistening as well.

Fitz dropped his lips to Jemma's and kissed her passionately, putting everything he felt for her in that kiss. It wasn't enough though – could never be enough. Settling himself between her thighs, his manhood propped at her entrance, he sought her eyes once more.

"Oh…do I need, um…" He asked awkwardly, pulling out of the mood for a moment. He had a box of condoms – a full box that was about five years old – in his nightstand. But Jemma smiled shyly and shook her head.

"I'm on the pill. And I was tested for, well, everything… when I came back from Maveth."

Fitz nodded once in understanding and swallowed hard. He leaned down and placed his lips on Jemma's again, recapturing the romantic, lusty mood of a few minutes ago. They were both quivering with nerves and anticipation.

When Fitz entered her, he did so slowly and tenderly. They both sighed with pleasure as he buried himself in her – became one with her. When he started to move a moment later, to rock against her, he did so with the same measured gentleness and tenderness, paying close attention to Jemma's signals – her breathing, her moans of pleasure, the tightening of her thighs around his waist. She was perfect, flawless, passionate in her love making. Her body was a silken ribbon around his – soft and sensual. When she came after only a few minutes, the noises of ecstacy that escaped from her throat, and the way she called Fitz's name over and over, was enough to push him over the edge as well. He spilled into her, filling her, her name a plea and prayer on his lips as they pressed against hers.

Several blissful minutes later, Fitz gently rolled off Jemma and pulled her back into his arms so she was spooned against him, back to front. They entwined their fingers against Jemma's breast and lay silently, basking in each other's warmth.

"That was so much better than I dreamed it would be." Fitz said after a long spell of silence. Jemma turned her head so she could look at Fitz and arched an eyebrow.

"Are you saying you've dreamt of this?" Jemma said, teasingly. Fitz smiled sheepishly.

"Only every night for the last year and half." He said. Jemma smiled and Fitz leaned down and kissed her lips, her cheek, her nose, before she turned her head and tucked herself more tightly against him. Leo felt more at peace than he had in longer than he could remember. He tried to stifle a yawn, but exhaustion was steeling over him.

"Tired?" Jemma asked sleepily.

"Yes." Fitz confessed. "But I don't want to go to sleep."

"Why not?' Jemma asked.

Fitz sighed.

"Because I'm afraid of waking up and realizing this was all just a dream – a wonderful dream, but a dream none-the-less." He said.

Jemma turned her head so she could look at Fitz again. She smiled and shook her head.

"It wasn't a dream. I'll still be here in the morning. I promise." Jemma said. Fitz leaned over and kissed her softly.

"I'm holding you to that." He said settling his head on the pillow while Jemma snuggled against him. He closed his eyes.

"I love you, Jemma." He whispered into the darkness.

"I love you, too." Jemma whispered back. They were both sound asleep within minutes.

Fitz was lulled out of sleep by the feel of Jemma's lips on his. He opened his eyes to see her lying on the pillow next to him, her beautiful brown eyes gazing at him.

"Good morning." She said softly.

"Aye. That it is." Fitz said, slipping into his Scottish brogue. He reached for her and pulled her into his arms so her head was resting against his chest.

"What time is it?" Fitz asked, not actually caring. He knew he had work to do; would eventually be expected in the lab. But he would risk the wrath of Coulson and Bobbi if it meant spending just a few more minutes with Jemma in his arms.

"Eight-thirtyish I think." Jemma said. She turned her head and kissed his collar bone, then his chest just above his left nipple. Her fingers caressed his waist and Fitz felt his body respond, desire igniting in him. Holding Jemma tightly in his arms, he pulled her atop him so she lay on his chest, cradled between his legs. She smiled then lowered her lips to his. They kissed long and deep, their tongues entwining, their bodies becoming flushed with the heat of their desire.

"Still think we're cursed?" Jemma moaned as Fitz's lips drifted down her jawline and found her throat.

As if on cue, there was a knock on Fitz's door. Fitz groaned and pulled his lips from Jemma's neck. Neither moved – they just looked at the door.

"Maybe if I don't answer, they'll go away." Fitz whispered. The knock came again, harder this time.

"Hey Fitz, you in there?" It was Daisy's voice and it sounded urgent and concerned.

"Damn." Fitz said.

Jemma giggled and scurried off him. Fitz rolled off the bed and grabbed his shirt from the floor and a pair of flannel pajama bottoms from a nearby chair. He pulled them both on quickly as Daisy knocked again. Jemma grabbed a t-shirt from Fitz's laundry basket and headed to his bathroom. Fitz turned to make sure she had secreted herself inside before pulling open the door, partly concealing himself behind it so Daisy couldn't see that he was still erect.

"Hey, Fitz. Have you seen Simmons?" Daisy asked by way of greeting.

"Um… what?" Fitz replied, trying to act like he had just been wakened.

"Bobbi was hoping she could help analyze some particulate matter from the planet in the lab but we can't seem to find her anywhere." Daisy said, glancing up and down the hall as if she expected Jemma to appear at any moment.

"Well, maybe she's at breakfast." Fitz said, hoping Daisy couldn't see the shiftiness of his expression.

"No, she's not in the galley. Or the gym, or her room. With everything she's been through lately, I'm worried." Daisy said.

"Oh… I… I don't think you need to be worried about her this morning." Fitz said evasively, rubbing the top of his head with his hand and looking everywhere but in Daisy's eyes.

Daisy raised an incredulous eyebrow at him.

"Fitz, come on! You know better than anyone how much Simmons has been through lately. Don't you think…"

Daisy stopped short, her eyes growing wide. There was a beat of silence, then Fitz felt a small, soft hand come to rest on his shoulder.

"Hi Daisy." Jemma said shyly. Fitz looked at Jemma. She was wearing one of his long, worn t-shirts that fell to her mid thigh, but her legs were bare.

"Jemma…" Daisy said in surprise, her eyes huge. "Um...hi."

"I'm needed in the lab?" Jemma asked. Fitz had to hand it to her – she was doing a hell of a job acting like there was nothing out of the ordinary going on.

"You know what… it can wait." Daisy said, trying to act nonchalant and trying, but failing, to hide her amusement. "Bobbi's running some tests right now but you can just go over her findings later."

"No, no. I'll be there shortly." Jemma said.

"Don't rush! Really… just… you know… just, whenever." Daisy said a little too enthusiastically and Fitz wondered who Daisy would tell first. It was obvious that she was positively giddy at finding Jemma and him together. Not that Fitz minded or cared. He wanted to yell from the mountain tops his love for Jemma. He wasn't sure how Jemma would feel about that, though.

Daisy was backing away from the door.

"Yeah, ok… so… see you guys later." She said. With that, she turned on her heel and walked purposefully away.

Fitz closed the door and turned to face Jemma.

"Yes." Fitz said suddenly. Jemma looked at him in confusion.

"Yes, what?" Jemma asked.

Fitz smiled. "Based on what just happened, I still think we're cursed." He said answering Jemma's earlier question. Jemma laughed.

Fitz wrapped his arms around her and kissed her, softly at first, then steadily increasing the pressure and eroticism of the kiss. His hands slid down Jemma's body until they met the bare skin of her thighs, then he gently walked his fingers up her legs until he touched her core and she bucked against his hand, her face flushing with arousal.

"But, I intend to remedy that right now." Fitz whispered against her lips. Jemma moaned as Fitz circled her nub with his thumb. He kept up the rhythm until Jemma's body practically hummed with arousal, then he backed her to his bed and fell atop her. Jemma wasted no time in dispensing with Fitz's clothes or with pulling him into her. This wasn't the tender lovemaking of the night before – this was hot, and frenzied, but just as good. They climaxed together, in perfect sync as they so often were in their everyday lives. When they were both spent, they collapsed together and allowed themselves a few minutes of rest before having to face the rest of the crew.

A half hour later, when Fitz and Simmons entered the lab hand in hand, it was to find Mac, Hunter and Bobbi all standing in front of Daisy who was talking animatedly, a huge smile on her face. They stopped as soon as Fitz and Simmons entered the room, leaving no doubt in Fitz's mind the subject of Daisy's enthusiastic gesticulations. An awkward silence fell between them. Then, as if watching a cheesy romantic comedy, Hunter raised his hands and began an earnest slow clap in Fitz and Simmon's direction. Bobbi, Daisy and Mac were quick to join in. Fitz and Jemma both blushed.

"Kiss her, you bloody dolt!" Hunter shouted over the applause. Fitz leaned over and kissed Jemma tenderly on the lips, leading to a chorus of "aww's". They were so wrapped up in the moment, no one noticed when Coulson and May enter the lab from the door on the other side of the room. Fitz was still kissing Simmons when Bobbi noticed their presence and quickly stopped clapping. Mac, Daisy and Hunter immediately followed suit. Aware of the sudden silence, Fitz opened his eyes and saw May and Coulson both staring at him and Jemma, their arms crossed over their respective chests. Fitz pulled away quickly.

"Oh, um…" Fitz started.

"We just…." Jemma stuttered over Fitz. Both were flushed with embarrassment.

Coulson held up a hand to silence them.

"Let me just say one thing…" He started, his voice all business. Then, a smile spread across his face.

"It's about damn time." He finished.

Everyone let out an audible sigh of relief and started laughing – even Agent May smiled. Fitz and Jemma looked at each other and held each other's adoring gazes. And Fitz knew that finally _,_ without a doubt,the curse was broken.


End file.
